


Understand

by icarusforgotten



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Old Married Spirk Challenge, old married spirk, oms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten
Summary: "His mother once told him that there’s beauty in what you can’t understand."In which Spock realises the logic behind his Mother's emotional advice.





	

His mother once told him that there’s beauty in what you can’t understand. Spock never truly comprehended her meaning. Quite frankly, he rejected it. How could there be beauty in misunderstanding? How can he, a son of Vulcan, find meaning in something so illogical? 

And it was. Exceptionally illogical. 

Only it wasn’t. 

Perhaps after having lived so many years at the side of a human, perhaps now, does Spock truly see the meaning behind her words. 

A gust of frigid air invades the warmth of their cabin as Jim stumbles in from the wintry night. Spock never asked him to go out, to abandon his comfort in favour of trudging out to the closest market before it closed, just so Spock can have his favourite tea. The replicator has broken down. And Spock relayed that it was of no consequence, that they could run the errand the following day, but Jim insisted. With a gleam in his eye and a quick grab at his coat, Jim was out the door and in the sub-zero temperatures before Spock could so much as open his mouth to object. 

And now, as Spock sees the mirth in his husband’s eyes, the cold swelling his cheeks with bright pink hue, he feels contentment and peace, and gains appreciation for his Mother’s wisdom. 

He doesn’t understand Jim. He never did, in some ways. And he perhaps never will. But in the loss of translation for what understanding should be, he knows the love that burns deep between them, and from that he draws immeasurable beauty. 

Because love doesn’t need to be understood to _be_.

**Author's Note:**

> another short piece that has nothing to do with my original submission idea ahaha


End file.
